Son of the Dark Lord
by Nic'sim87
Summary: Son of the Dark Lord...Harry James Potter does NOT exist...But Harry James Riddle DOES...


Harry Potter as thought by every light wizard and witch is the son of James and Lily Potter. He is also thought as ' The-Boy-Who-Lived ' because he survived or killed Lord Voldemort. But all of this is not true, because Harry is actually the son of Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. His father had created him for an heir through magic, ancient or old magic. He switched his son with that of the Potters after he killed the family. Harry Potter is the heir of the Original Five, namely Merlin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. This was acheived through the combination of the separate lines into one. Harry's mother was a vampiress who was beheaded for the crime of mass murder during the first war. Harry has not been living with the Dursleys but instead with his father with full knowledge of his lineages. His father has been hiding for thirteen years, hidden from the world to give them over confidence in winning against him if he returns. Harry has been following his father's orders in Hogwarts, destroying the Riddle accident clone, ridding the school of a failed experiment and returning a turn coat to his master. The fourth year fiasco was just the revelation of the truth but not told true by Harry, under orders. Only a self-illussion has been living with the Dursleys to make things not look suspicious.

Today in the Dark Castle, home of the Riddles, it is Harry's 15th birthday and the side effects of his magical conception take effect or show themselves. His knowledge and wisdom of things that no other one person has, does or ever will know, has now become his. Powers that possibly only as it seems a demi-God could posses is now his. Shape shifting and control over the elements of earth are two of these. When shape-shifting Harry attains every positive ability the form has.

In his room during the night of his conception Harry notices the changes in his body both the magical and the physical. His shoulders have gotten broader, he has grown taller, and his body is still slim but is now more filled in. But in things that are not seen, he has become faster, stronger, smarter, more reliable, and his magical powers have reached a level that no wizard has. His skin has turned paler, worse than any Malfoy. His eyes once he took a look in his mirror looked more like those of a snake's like his father's eyes.

Harry since he is the son of the Dark Lord is only allowed to be seen by a few Death Eaters. He is also the only one who has been able to resist all the Unforgivable Curses performed by the Dark Lord. One of his friends out of school is his enemy in school, Draco. Draco has just come to stay in the castle with Harry for the rest of the summer.

The two have been permitted to form a corps of young Dark wizards and witches, the Dark Circle. This group will be reserve forces to assist the adults in their future fiascos.

In the Burrow

The Weasleys were still sleeping when during the night a big black owl arrived with a message. Ron was the only one who woke when this owl arrived hooting.

Seeing the owl and it's message, he took it. As Ron took the letter the owl took off.

After reading it he immediately woke the entire house screaming. Moments passed before his now awake family calmed down Ron.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Molly asked while Arthur was calming his son.

Ron finally calmed down.

"Read the letter Ron. What does it say?" Molly said.

" ' Dear Weasleys, Don't worry about Harry Even if we have lost track of where he is. No worries we'll find him, he's too valuable an ally to lose. Arabella Figg, The Order.' " Ron finished reading.

Everyone after hearing the contents of the letter panicked for a while before calming down. But unlike Ron they did it on their own.

Then they all sent a letter to Dumbledore that they would like to help in the situation as best as they could.

The Dark Castle

Harry, Draco and those other youngsters that they have recruited for the Dark Circle. Each member had been recruited for his or her more evil capabilities. For the moment this group would be in charge of making the light look good. The group was just starting breakfast when Wormtail entered the room with a new letter for Harry.

It was a letter stating that he was transferred from Gryffindor House to that of Slytherin, as were two other people who should have received their letters as well.

"So what's it about Riddle?" Draco asked Harry.

"I've finally been transferred to you guys." He answered.

"Hey anything else?" asked Pansy.

"Yeah after school starts we'll be gaining two new members."

"Who?" Crabbe asked.

"Two Weasleys." As he said this, Draco's face turned sour.

"Riddle why weasels?" Draco asked.

"And Why not? Father said as long as they're pureblood." was the answer.

At that the conversation ended and the group continued eating before their separate training started.

Soon after their trainers arrived excluding Harry's because he didn't need one anymore. Harry just left to help his father in any way that he could.

He found his father in their enormous library searching for new spells on torture.

"Father. Need any help with those?" He asked.

"Oh good morning Harry. Yes I think you could. Help me find some more spells of torture will you." Lord Voldemort said.

"Yes Father. But I already know some."

"Like?"

"Paniatus"

"What does it do?"

"Wormtail!"

Hurrying into the room Wormtail stumbled but still was able to stand nonetheless.

"Paniatus!" Harry said without the help of a wand.

Wormtail started to writhe in pain, a few bones in various places started to snap.

"Raknoram Evaratus!" Harry shouted the spell without the wand again.

Wormtail's condition got worse aside from the breaking of bones and the intense pain. He started to bleed through his pores.

"Stop, stop, please stop..." Wormtail pleaded.

"Stop it now Harry. Thank you for your help. You can go now." Lord Voldemort said.

"Yes Father."

But before exiting the room he stopped.

"Father. Tomorrow is the Sunday before the last week of summer. Could we proceed with the plan?" He asked his father.

"Yes, yes, fine go. You can bring the others."

"Thank you Father. Come Wormtail I have a job for you."

Then he left with Wormtail scampering after him.

The next day. The Burrow.

The whole Weasley family including Hermione was currently eating breakfast still worried. Shortly after eating Ron started to finish his homework with Hermione's help.

Then a knock was heard on the door. Ginny was the closest to it so she opened it.

There standing in front of her were 5 Death Eaters in full attire.

"Hello Virginia. Would you kindly step outside. Now." a male voice said.

"And bring your brother Ronald." another male voice said.

"You may tell your parents. You may also scream" a female voice said.

"But it won't do you any good." said another male voice.

"We're waiting." another said, sounding impatient.

Without hesitation she slammed the door closed and ran to her Mum. While manically shouting Death Eaters.

"Calm down dear." Molly said.

"Mum there are Death Eaters outside our door."

"Really show me."

But before the door was even opened it blew open. 5 Death Eaters stepped through the opening, one grabbed Ginny by the wrist. Another entered the house and pulled Ron to his feet and out the door.

Once outside Harry waved his hand and the door of the house slammed itself shut. That hose inside couldn't go out. The 5 set the two on the ground with much force then spoke.

"Ronald and Virginia Weasley we of the Circle are inviting you to join us. We are not Death Eaters. We expect your answer the day of our arrival at Hogwarts. This is something we don't usually do." Harry said.

"Let us go now Riddle." one said.

"Exactly come on Harry before we're late." another said.

"Oh yes one more thing. This is a message from your missing friend. He is dead, he is no more. His father has ordered that." the girl in the group said.

Then the 5 vanished, taking the spell on the house with them. Then the rest of the Weasleys inside the house rushed out.

"Ron what happened?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing Dad, they wern't even Death Eaters."

"Then what were they?" Molly asked.

"I think they're something more."

"Mum shouldn't we go to Diagon Ally now." Ginny asked.

"Huh, Yes. Arthur let's get going."

"OK. Everyone."

"Coming."

But before anyone could move 5 figures walked up to them from out of no where.

As they approached they were recognized as, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

But only one thing didn't seem right, the power radiating off Harry was too much.

Another thing was that he now slightly resembled Lord Voldemort.

"Harry where have you been? The whole wizarding world's been worried." Ron said

"Really. I've been staying over with some of my other friends."

"You see Weasley if our parents wanted us to be found they would have told the world. But they don't." Draco said.

"See you in school. Oh yes Ron, Ginny the Circle awaits your decision." then they like before vanished.

"The Circle? Ron, what is this Circle? " Molly asked.

"They're supposed to be worse than Death Eaters. But I think it has something to do with Slytherins."

"Well Ron, you and Ginny must be powerful for them to want you to join. You're not even Slytherins." Fred said.

Suddenly at the end of that sentence a big owl dropped two letters on the ground them flew off. The two letters revealed to have come from Hogwarts. After they were read, Molly and Arthur got worried looks.

"Well Ron, Ginny it seems that you two are now officially Slytherins. And at your requests I might add." Molly informed them.

"But we didn't." Ron said.

"Honest Mum." Ginny added.

Then after awhile the family decided to discuss the thing later. Then they Flooed over to Diagon Ally.

Diagon Ally

In Diagon several wizards in black colored robes followed by 5 Hogwarts students. After getting their things they were let lose to do what they pleased, under orders of course.

Harry while walking around bumped into Ginny inside one of the shops.

"Hello Gin, where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"Harry!" Ginny said surprised.

"Sorry. I guess I should just go."

"No, sorry you just surprised me. Oh and Ron's with Hermione."

"Oh, okay."

"So it was you this morning wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"You know what I mean. Don't lie to me, I can tell."

"Fine then, but not here."

Then he grabbed her by the wrist like before and led her out to the Leaky Cauldron. Then to the room where he and the rest of The Circle were staying.

"Now Ginny before I explain anything give me your answer."

"Oh alright. I'll join your group."

"Good. Draco! Pansy! Crabbe! Goyle! Get in here! Now! " He shouted calling his other friends.

Like thunder rolling across the stormy sky, all that were called stopped what they were doing and ran to the room. Draco and Pansy were busy bullying Ron and Hermione when they heard the shout. While Crabbe and Goyle were busy eating. When they heard the call.

They all entered the room almost simultaneously. Harry was standing in front of a sitting Ginny when they entered the room.

"What took you?" Harry asked them.

"Umm, well , uhh." Draco had no reply.

"I can't believe you forgot how?"

"We didn't forget. We were just preoccupied." Pansy said.

"Now let's begin. Ginny here has joined our little group."

"Riddle you've finally done something stupid." Draco said.

"Oh no Malfoy I haven't. You have. Crucio!" Harry said while pointing his hand in Draco's direction.

Draco was then writhing in pain, but since Harry placed a Silencing charm over the room, no one outside can hear the screams.

"Harry stop it!" Pansy screamed.

"Fine." Harry said.

He just flicked his wrist and the pain on Draco's face disappeared. Draco immediately stood up and moved to a chair and then sat down.

"Now Draco it's time for Ginny's initiation."

"What initiation?" Ginny asked, as Harry and Draco smiled evil smiles.

Harry and Draco pulled Ginny up on the bed. With the help of magic chained her to it, while she was on her back. Ginny now had fear in her eyes. Harry then told Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle to do what they wish in Diagon Ally.

"Now Harry, what sort are we going to do to her?" Draco asked.

"Draco wanna watch or wanna leave?" Harry asked.

"Watch."

"Now Ginny this will hurt a bit so don't worry I won't kill you." He paused for a moment thinking of what spell to use. Then as the thought finally entered his mind he smiled then started chanting. " Ge, Fira, Aqua, Aves en Lifa. I call upon thy powers. GE, Fira, Aqua, Aves en Lifa. Come to me hear my call. GE, Fira, Aqua, Aves en Lifa. Still my victim, heat her up, make her freeze, throw it up then heal her. GE, Fira, Aqua, Aves en Lifa. Do this by my command, as I hold her down."

Then he held her down and said. "Do this now I command thee."

Then the first thing that happened was that storm clouds appeared. Lightning filled the sky, and then struck at Harry through the open window. Electricity and power surged through his body and this stilled his victim as well as his grasp on her. Shortly after her temperature rose so high that she started to scream and shout in pain. after the pan came the freezing of her body, dropping her to the brink of death. Then as swftly as the wind she started to relax as Harry losend his grip on her. Then he finally let go.

Draco helped him to carry her to her room down the hall. Once inside they placed her on the bed. As they reached for the door Ginny suddenly asked them in a weak voice to stay.

"Draco you may leave I'll stay with her."

"Okay Harry see you later."

Then through his telepathic ability he said to Draco ' This way she will fear me more'

That was when Draco left.

Harry remained with her in the room. Waiting for another Weasley to enter the room. When ever He looked at Ginny he wore a sadistic smile.

It was lunch time when finally someone openned the door to the room. So Harry quickly changed his robes those he wears as the leader of the Dark Circle. Ron and Hermione were the ones who entered the room. They only realised that Ginny and Harry were in the room when Ron closed the door.

"Hello Ronald. Like your sister you can join us anytime until Sunday night. Don't worry you won't end up like your sister." Harry said.

"What did you do to my sister?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Ron Ginny looks fine to me. Look she's on the bed behind him." Hermione said.

"Ronald Weasley nothing serious, yet. Join us and you won't have to suffer more. You might as well, because you're in Slytherin." Harry teased a bit.

"Ginny are you alright?" Ron asked while standing with Hermione.

"Please Ron join. I don't want anymore of this, this, this pain." she said once again weakly.

Before Ron could say a word Harry shouted. " Father! I have some news for you!"

Suddenly the clouds formed together once more. But this time lightning struck an empty chair. Then where nothing was, sat a robed and masked figure.

"Yes son what news do you have for me?" Tom Riddle asked.

"Virginia Weasley newest member, and a new torture spell or chant." Harry answered his father.

"Good, good. Where is Malfoy?"

"Eating lunch probably."

"Now Harry Daemon Riddle next time don't call me out so loud I was trying to sleep. See you later on, maybe Sunday, during the feast."

"Yes father."

Then Tom Riddle was gone. Leaving only a smoking chair and three shocked teens.

"You are Harry Daemon Riddle? As in you're related to..." Hermione asked.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort. Yes I am, he's my father. Why 'Mione scared?"

"Very. Ron go call your brothers." Hermione said.

"Ronald Weasley still needs his brothers for help. You are so weak. Hermione Granger I know how smart you are so I am now offering you a positionin The Circle, how about it?"

"I think I've met you without the mask. But how can that be. No maybe I'm wrong." Hermione sudenly said sounding scared and confused.

"Now that I think of it you do seem familiar." Ron started to say.

Then Harry took of his hood and mask to reveal himself. Standing before their eyes was Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. So they've thought.

"Join me my friends. Ron for you sisters sake. Hermione for your parents."

"For my sister my ass she's gotte herself in trouble so I guess I'll join for myself." Ron announced.

"Good Ron now I know very well that you've always wanted to be better than your brothers, I now understand why you've finally chosen to join. Hermione, come join don't be a sissy."

"I am not a sissy." she stated.

"How about stop being so stupid." Ron said.

"I am not stupid."

"Ron did you know if we told her parents that Hogwarts isn't so safe she'll probably be taken out."

"Yes Harry I guess you're right. Then like any normal Muggle she'll go bye-bye."

"Ron don't you care about me?"

"A price I willingly pay for power anyway I was placed in Slytherin why not ecome one."

"Good one Ron."

Then into the room entered Draco. Another bully to weaken Hermione.

"Ah Granger joining our ranks are you?"

"Draco, Ron here's chosen in. Help us weaken smart ass over there." harry pointed at Hermione.

"Mudbloods never amount to anything. Even when they try their best."

"Stop it, stop teasing me."

"If we do stop Hermione Granger will you sign up?"

"Yes, yes, I will."

"She's in."

Then Draco left the room, leaving Harry and Ron.

"Hermione stay on the bed."

She did as she was told.

"Ron time for her initiation. Just use the Cricciatus Curse on her until Lucius Malfoy enters the room. Also don't get caught. Heal her if anyone besides the Dark enters or teies to enter the room."

"Yes, sir."

Then Harry left Ron to toy with his toy of a girlfriend.

Lucius Malfoy stopped him before Fred and George entered the room,one hour later. Just to find 2 scared as hell girls and a sadistically smiling Ron in the room.

Sunday Kings Cross, Platform 9 3/4.

Harry arrived along with Draco and the rest of the members of the Circle 30 minuites before departure for Hogwarts. They were impatiently waiting for the train to move while they sat inside one of the cabins in the back of the train.

As the time of departure arrived other students boarded the train. Their luggages had also been brought on. Asides from the new students that always get on the train there was also a new set of teachers on the train as well. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are part of the new set. Remu is finally back for the DADA teaching job. Sirius is just in time to fill in a new job, Advanced Magic. Another professor on the Express is Severus Snape, Potions, and spy for the light, so they think.

In the cabin of where Harry and company are staying.

"Draco we need more members by Christmas." Harry said.

"I know." Draco said.

"Hey Harry I have an idea." Pansy announced.

"What?" Harry asked.

"How about we invite the Inner circle's childeren in to the group?"

"Nice idea. Since you came up with it you'll be in charge of it."

"Yes sir."

"Now Draco you be in charge of getting those of the Outer circle."

"Sure." was Draco's answer.

"And I'll get us some other members. Crabbe and Goyle, help Draco."

"Yes sir" they said in unison.

Then as the food cart passed by their cabin the conversation stopped and they just bought what they wanted. Which was everything on the cart.

The trip to Hogwarts lasted for 8 hours. This excluded the few minor stops due to Death Eater activity. These stops were minor because when one of the Death Eaters saw Harry he or she immediately called to retreat. This was the one thing that puzzled the train staff.

Once they train arrived at the Hogsmede Train Station the students were greeted by members of the Order and a bunch of Aurors, all of whom got the word of Death Eater attacks and ambushes on the train.

As usual the new students followed Hagrid, while everyone else rode carriges to Hogwarts.

Same day Same time.

Dark Castle.

While Hogwarts was having its yearly openning feast and sorting ceremony. The Dark Lord Voldemort was having a meeting with his Inner Circle of Death Eaters.

"Lucius, I am now assigning you to supervise as well as gather new Death Eaters."

"Yes, master." was Lucius Malfoy's reply.

"The rest of you start preparations for the attack on Hogsmede and Hogwarts."

"Yes, master." they said in unison.

Then as a good bye the Dark Lord cried out, " Crucio!"

The Death Eaters fell to the ground writhing in pain. But none of them screamed or shouted out their feelings. The Dark Lord only stopped after everyone looked exhausted.

So then Tom decided to send his son a little letter.

After the Feast the four houses were sent to their dormitories. The head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape followed his house. Once there he announced.

" Slytherins I have been given the authority to give you all new rules."

" Get on with it Severus." Harry said impatiently.

" Yeah get on with it you slimy haired git." Draco added.

' Slap!', "Draco shut up and let the idiot finish before calling him a git." Pansy said irritated.

The other students in the common room of their dormitory were shocked at what their comrades had just done. They were now very scared of what Snape was going to do. But what he did surprised the lot.

"I am aware that this house contains 140 students, and that 100 of you have parents as Death Eaters. So rule nmber one: all students who don't have Death Eater parents will stay on the first and the second floor rooms. While the rest will stay in the rest. Rule number two: Everyone ca stay with anyone. Lasty rule number three: School rules don't apply unless I say they do in this dormitory. Any questions? None good." Then Severus left the room.

But before the portrait hle openned.

Harry asked. " So your on my father's side are you?"

"Yes I am but don't tell Dumbledore." was Snape's answer.

Then he left for the night.

Shortly after Harry tried to pull Ginny to her feet to follow him, but she wouldn't move.

"Ron help me pull your sister to the room."

"Coming."

But even with Ron's help she just wouldn't move.

"Draco get over here."

"Coming."

With Draco's and Ron's help Harry was finally able to make Ginny stand up.

"Thanks Ron, Draco. You can leave now."

"Sure." Ron said.

"Same here." Draco said.

After the two left Harry. He decided to seat Ginny down on a nearby chair.

"Ginny I'm going to make it easy for you. OK?" Harry whispered to her.

"Okay." she replied weakly.

"Now Ginny here's what you can do. Follow what I say or I pull the special leash that I have placed on your neck. Trust me you won't like it. Understand?"

"I understand." she said once again weakly.

"Okay now Ginny come with me."

But since she wouldn't move Harry pulled on an invisible chain which sent shocks to Ginny's body. Even though Ginny was already screaming her lungs out not one Slytherin minded her, even her own brother. Finally as the pain stopped she followed Harry up to the top room where Draco was with Pansy, and Ron was sleeping on the bed.

Harry quickly pulled ginny on the bed of the room.

"Ginny now sleep your help is still needed tomorrow morning."

"Yes Harry" she replied weakly.

"Ge en Aves. Still her. Put her to sleep." then when he put one hand on her forehead she fell asleep.

Start of Term.

On the morning of the first day of the school year the Death Circle's number of member had already risen to fifty. Thanks to Draco these students delightedly joined knowing that they would not only gain gratification from their parents but also from the Dark Lord.

During breakfast the Slytherin house table had different sitting arrangements. The students now as it seemed were in positions of dependency or in relation to their parent's positions. The middle of the table being the place for those whose parents are closest to the Dark Lord. Harry was seated at the center of them all with Draco, Ron and Ginny at his sides.

Dumbledore entered the hall that morning accompanied by the other teacher looking quite glum. As the other teachers took their seats the headmaster stood before the students and the head table.

"I as headmaster am now to announce some new changes to one particular house. The Slytherin house will now be resorted, some parents of some students want their children to be in Slytherin with only other true Slytherins. Now Severus Snape the Head of Slytherin house will rearrange his house." Dumbledore announced.

Severus Snape stepped in font of the student body to address the lot.

"Students all of you who know the meaning of Dark Blood's Heir please take your seats at the Slytheri table. Those who don't prepare to be sorted." Severus announced.

With that 40 students transfered to and from the Slytherin table. 3/4 of the student body were surprised to see that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were at the Slytherin table.

At the snake's table Harry and Draco were discussing something along with Ron and Pansy. This was while the forty students were being sorted.

"Draco sign in newbies later. Remember deadline." Harry whispered to Draco.

"Got'cha." Draco said.

"Pansy change of plans you and Ron do the old."

"Alright." they said in unison.

In a while Hermione sat beside Ron earning her glares from 42 Slytherins.

"What did I do?" she asked Ron.

"You Hermione have just violated a Circle rule." Ron answered her.

"Indeed Hermione." Harry told her.

"And what rule is that ?" she asked him.

"Sitting beside Harry is reserved for his closest companions or the center of the Circle." Draco informed her.

"So where am I supposed to sit ?" she asked them.

"Hmm let's see Ron you decide." Harry said.

"Hermione stay at one of the far ends of the table. With Colin Creevy perhaps."

"Fine then I will." she said before marching off to Colin.

"Ron we know how much you want her with you. But there is only one way for you to do that." Harry told Ron.

"And how is that ?" Ron questioned.

"By making her pass the test of pain."

"You can't be serious."

"I am and its not by 'Crucio' but by 'Paniatus'."

"Harry what's 'Paniatus'?" Draco inquired.

"Asides from the intense pain there is also the breaking of bones."

"Harry I-I-I can't put her through that."

"Then Ron she can't stay with us."

With a sad expression on his face Ron said." When can I do this?"

"During Potions with the Gryffindors."

Ron's face paled. The Gryffindors are not a good lot to be with when doing something wrong. Ron knew this he was once one of them.

Potions

During the class Hermione was now being the one instead of Neville who Snape was picking on. Ginny who for some reason had been transfered to 5th year was also being the one that every Gryffindor was picking on. Snape didn't mind.

"Class today we will not be having Potions but instead we will be having another lesson."

Snape informed the class.

Since the class was composed of both 5th and 6th years the lesson was going to be fun.

"Sir what lesson?" Fred asked.

"Curses. Now Mr. Ronald Weasley will demonstrate."

Ron stepped up to the front of the class. The Gryffindors started to laugh except his brothers and their girlfriends.

"I will need a guinee pig. Sir please pick out one." Ron said andasked Snape.

Everyone in the room knew who it was goingto be. Either it was Neville or it was Hermione.

"Ms. Granger kindly play the victim."

Hermione slowly stood next to Ron.

"Begin." was all Snape said before...

"Paniatus Cresendum!" Ron shouted with his wand pointed at Hermione.

Hermione instantly fell to the ground screaming. Bones were heard breaking, beginning from her feet upwards. Thanks to a silencing charm placed on the room earlier any passersby could not hear her screams. The slytherins began laughing while the others began to panic.

Abruptly the screaming andthe sound of breaking of bones ceased when Harry shouted with a commanding voice," Stop!"

This little bit would normally meritt a detention but in this case.

"What is it now Harry? Is there a problem with what is happening?" Snape just asked.

"Oh no sir. Just that maybe some other students would like to feel the pain of it."

"Well then pick your victim or victim."

"How about..." Harry paused for a momment before pulling out his wand then, "You! Professor Severus Snape. Paniatus Cresendo Maximiatus!"

Snape dropped on he floor but in a worser condition than that of Hermione. Aside from the pain and the breaking of bones there also was the fact that his body parts were coming lose.

"Stop, stop, stop it already Riddle. Please take away the pain. Please." Snape begged with a weak voice.

"Sure just do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Tell my father of your weakness."

"Yes. Young Master as you command. Your servant obeys."

Then the pain stopped for both he and Hermione. All damagesto them were also instantly healed. This came some Slytherins and all Gryffindors as a shock. Because everyone suspected Snape to be a Death Eater and what's worse is that Harry was called ' Young Master '. The word 'servant' is only used when speaking to your ' Lord ' .

"Good then, continue the lesson no more interruptions." Harry ordered Snape then sat down.

After the two hour class fear was floating in the air. This continued until dinner.

Slytherin Common Room.


End file.
